A day before the last day of this Year's Gift
by scramblegg
Summary: "Terima kasih untuk hadiahku," Kim Taehyung mendapat hadiah terbaik. Maka, dia pun memberi hadiahnya yang seharusnya diberikan natal kemarin. Haha. Taehyung x Yoongi. Taegi. BTS Fanfiction. Rated M. Hadiah dari Chanie buat pembaca


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **.**

 **A day before the Last day of this Year's Gift**

.

.

Satu hari sebelum hari terakhir dari setahun yang berlalu. Hari yang cukup special bagi spesies yang kerap melompat ke dalam pagar rumahnya untuk sekedar menyomot roti bakar sebelum berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu untuk melakukan hal yang sama versi di 'jam pulang kantor'nya.

"Apa kau sudah menduga aku akan datang, Min?"

"Dasar tolol," jawab sosok Min yang masih sibuk mengelap meja dapurnya. Apron hitam gambar dua mata dan sebuah hidung dari karakter kumamon itu masih menempel di sana, membatasi kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya dilipat supaya tidak terkena cipratan hasil kerjanya di dapur. "Tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa menduga."

"Hehe, bisa saja." Seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu melempar senyum kotak. Tawa dengan nada beratnya menggema di penjuru ruangan, mencuri atensi dari sosok Min yang tengah berbalik untuk mencuci loyang habis pakai. "Bisa saja kau justru pergi malam ini, dengan Hoseok- _hyung_ untuk makan malam akhir tahun, atau dengan Jin- _hyung_. Kebetulan ada perilisan film baru kan?"

Seseorang itu kini berjalan, melepas posisi dari ambang pintu untuk melipat _coat_ nya dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan oleh sosok Min yang baru melipat apronnya. "Wah, kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Bukan. Dukun."

"Heheh, dukun yang manis. Romantis pula, menggemaskan."

"Ck!" Rona merah di pipi si Min mulai terlihat, membuat si pemilik tawa berat itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu menggombal begini, heh?"

"Aku memujimu, Yoongi. Bukan membuat kain lap."

"Kain lap?" Yoongi, si Min yang merona tadi mengerutkan kening, sementara sosok di seberangnya sudah tertawa pelan. "Gombal?"

"Haha ya! Itu lawakan terbaru. Aku belajar dari Jin- _hyung_ , sahabatmu."

Yoongi hanya mencebik sembari mematik api dari pematiknya untuk menyalakan lilin yang sudah berjajar di atas _tart_ coklat yang baru dia buat. "Kau belajar hal tidak berguna, Tae."

"Berguna kok. Membuat pipimu merona membuktikan daya guna dari belajarku cukup besar."

Yoongi melotot segera, sedang yang dipanggil Tae hanya kembali tertawa. Apa-apaan sih spesies ini? Semakin tidak jelas bahasannya. Yoongi jadi sebal. Dia jadi tidak bisa menahan pipinya semakin menghangat. Kan kurang ajar.

Lilin-lilin itu sudah menyala semua. Yoongi kembali meletakkan pematik di sisi lain meja. Taehyung, si pemilik tawa besar itu menatap Yoongi penuh makna. Tidak peduli pandanganya terbiaskan sinar lilin-lilin yang menyala. Wajah Yoongi baginya begitu mempesona, apalagi dengan gerak-geriknya yang seolah mencoba anggun meski tahu sedang merona. Sedang malu, dan merona.

Indah, begitu menawan. Rambut halusnya sebagai hasil keramasnya sore tadi membuat tangan Taehyung gamang untuk mengusak, namun dia tahan. Biarkan Yoongi dan dia menyelesaikan acara. Biar nanti, dia lakukan apa yang ditanhannya.

" _Happy birthday, Kim Taehyung. Make a wish, and I wish your wishes are granted,"ucap Yoongi, dengan sorot mata penyejuk hati dan senyum manis nan cantik yang mengalahkan sosok dewi-dewi._

 _._

 _\- A day before the Last day of this Year's Gift-_

 _._

 _._

Pukul 11.59 malam di tanggal 30 Desember, Yoongi membisikan ucapan terakhir di hari itu pada telinga Taehyung dengan suara paraunya. Membuat dirinya terhentak lebih keras setelahnya, diiringi geraman Taehyung yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

" _Taeyung…ah."_

Paraunya senada gelombang yang memuncak, menyihir milik Taehyung semakin melesak, semakin ingin meledak. Mengoyak teratur dengan _thrust_ sedalam samudra. Yoongi melenguh, mendesah patah-patah hampir tersedak ludahnya. Tapi, kecupan Taehyung beruntun pada sekitar leher dan pipinya meraup sisa nyawa, membuat Yoongi melayang hampir mencapai nirwana.

" _A-aku sampai..ahh._ "

Yoongi meracau parah, semakin mengetat ketika Taehyung justru menggempur tanpa mengurangi temponya. Begitu cepat dan terasa begitu sesak. Sesak yang digempur hingga membuat cengkraman Yoongi tak terkira eratnya, yang hanya disahuti kecipak dari hisapan Taehyung pada kedua putingnya, juga lenguhan dalam yang melahap dunia.

Yoongi melemas, dan Taehyung segera meraih kepalanya supaya jatuh tertahan. Taehyung memelan, dan tersenyum tampan. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang dipuja tengah berkabut dalam sorot sayunya. Tersenyum lemah, namun penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi," ucap Taehyung, sebelum turun dan lebih dekat pada wajah yang mengalahkan kecantikan dewi-dewi nirwana. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya lemah. Tangan lembutnya terulur, meraih rahang tampan Taehyung, menemukan simetrikal tekstur yang sempurna. "Selamat ulang tahun."  
Taehyung tersenyum, lalu mengusak surai lembut Yoongi yang sudah kacau karena permainan mereka. Mengusaknya, lalu menciuminya dengan kekehan sarat bahagia. Dia ciumi hingga kening, dan berhenti di antara kedua alis kekasihnya untuk menyalurkan seluruh rasa. Cukup lama, dan Taehyung segera mengunci pandangan Yoongi ketika melepasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Yoongi."

Matanya mengunci di sana, sedang yang ditatap mencoba mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang masih terbang hingga nirwana. Yoongi tampak sayu, kemudian menggumam tak percaya.

"Heh, aku serius _lho_." Taehyung kemudian meraih kalungnya, dan mengambil salah satu liontinnya yang ternyata sepasang cincin yang baru dia beli. "Seharusnya kusampaikan saat natal kemarin, tapi aku tidak pulang cepat."

"Kau rapat saat natal," gumam Yoongi lemah, Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Tangan Yoongi terulur menggapai liontin yang sudah dilepas itu, disambut tangan hangat Taehyung di sana. "Pakaikan untukku. Aku sedang _tremor_."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, segera menuruti permintaan. Dikecupnya kening Yoongi kemudian, sebelum turun mengecup singkat pada bibirnya. "Besok mama mengajak kita datang bersama ke rumahmu. Lusa, sekalian merayakan tahun baru."

"Aku tahu. Mamamu sudah mengabariku," ucap Yoongi sembari mengamati jari manisnya yang sudah tidak kosong lagi. Taehyung tersenyum, sesekali mencuri kecupan di pipi Yoongi. "Tapi, kita selesaikan ini dulu."

Yoongi menoleh cepat dengan sorot tajamnya, membuat Taehyung sejenak terkesiap sebelum tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Kau masih sekeras batu," ucapnya. Taehyung tertawa.

"Hehe, kau benar, sayang. Aku belum keluar daritadi."

"Gila, kau minum obat kuat atau gimana?"

Taehyung mengubah posisinya, mengikuti Yoongi yang bergerak sehingga kini Taehyung menghadap punggungnya. Yoongi mendengus pelan. "Kamu selalu luar biasa—anehnya. Heran, kenapa aku begitu cinta pada manusia aneh macam kamu."

Taehyung menahan napas ketika Yoongi segaja mengetat, mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang, dan membuat Yoongi sedikit menduduki _Adik_ nya. Yoongi menoleh, lalu tersenyum sarkastik. "Kalau sepuluh menit lagi kau keluar, permainan malam ini berakhir loh ya."

"Kalau tidak, berarti sampai pagi loh ya," balas Taehyung disertai tawa sebelum menunduk untuk menyambut bibir tipis yang menahan senyumnya. Taehyung menghisap singkat, sekedar untuk mengucap betapa cintanya dia, lalu mulai memeluk tubuh kekasih— _tunangannya_ untuk mulai ronde kedua. Taehyung tertawa disela geramannya ketika Yoongi masih juga mencebik, mengumpatinya disela desahannya yang kacau.

Heh, benar-benar luar biasa…

.

"Dasar spesies luar angkasa."

"Dan kau adalah calon istrinya."

"Ya, _ahhh_ … haha. _Ya, dan aku sangat mencintainya.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END_**

* * *

Mind to review?

Selamat Taehun baru!

Saya mau berterima kasih untuk yang mau mengapresiasi cerita-cerita saya. Hehe... Special gift for you and Quinnfy yang selalu mengisi keabsurdan dari dunia saya hahahaha...

Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang mau review dan selalu menantikan review baru. Saya suka baca review tp sedih tidak bisa sering balas. Tp, tetep, terima kasih ya :") Saya juga cinta tulisan saya/ehe.

Salam!

 _Sugarsister_


End file.
